The Beginning
by Kya Kata Omani
Summary: The abuse started at the age of three. After suffering years of abuse at the hands of my father and older siblings, I broke free. I ran away and was never to return until the cops found me a few years later and returned me to my family.
1. Chapter 1 :: The Beginning

_**AUTHORS NOTE :: **_**Ok, this is my first fanfic that is going to have ABUSE, DRUGS, ALCOHAL, and RAPE. I will warn you in the beginning of every chapter which one it will be, if one of them will even be in the chapter. Please, Enjoy and Review. **

_**In this chapter there will be **__**RAPE**__** and **__**ABUSE**__**.**_

_**Sakura**_

I was sexually abused from the age of four by my family, as well as my older sister and brother (who were just beaten), who died from the abuse. I am now seventeen. I always wonder if my older sister and brother are looking down on me and helping me survive. I was rescued at the ago of twelve. I was encouraged to write down my feelings in a journal whenever the memories came back.

_**Gaara**_

The abuse started at the age of three. After suffering years of abuse at the hands of my father and older siblings, I broke free. I ran away and was never to return until the cops found me a few years later and returned me to my family. I am now seventeen. My mom died giving birth to me, my father and siblings blame me for her death…I blame myself, too. I turned to drugs in the end. I still live with my father and older siblings. I wonder if things will ever change.

_**Chapter 1 :: The Beginning**_

Sakura stared down at the empty pages of her new journal. She flipped through the pages over and over again. She ran out of memories to write about, or at least ones she wanted to write about. But there is one that she hasn't even thought about or wanted to think about. Her first encounter with rape, and watching her sisters first encounter with rape, as well. Sakura sighed and closed the journal, turning onto her side and waiting for sleep to take her away, to her dream world.

"_Father! Please!" younger Sakura cried as her father threw her on the bed. Younger Sakura got up and ran for the door, but her father was faster than her and got to the door before her, locking it. "Sakura!" her mother was banging on the door, turning the knob, trying to get the door open. "Mom!" Younger Sakura was thrown back onto the bed as her father threw her shirt and shorts off, leaving her in her underwear. "Please, Father! Please!" Sakura cried as she ran to a corner. He chuckled darkly, "Sakura. Everything is going to be __**just fine**__." Her mother kept banging on the door, yelling, "__**Don't you dare touch her, Tomoruco!**__" Younger Sakura cried as she saw her father undress himself as he walked over to her. "Sakura," he purred into her ear, "Everything is going to be fine."_

"Everything is going to be fine." she mumbled to herself as tears started to shed.

* * *

Gaara groaned as his father took another shot as his stomach. Gaara clenched his teeth and fall to the floor, hugging his abdomen. "You're a pathetic excuse for a boy." His father whispered violently at him. He looked up at his father as his older sister and older brother took both of his sides and lifted him up. He took another blow into his stomach, and started to cough up some blood. "Bastards," he chocked out, "I swear." Temari laughed, "Swear what, _Gaara_? That the police will find out? Well, they _won't_ because _no one cares about you_!" She was holding a knife in her hand and made a large cut onto his back. He cried out in pain and another punch came to his stomach, more blood coughed up, and more tears shed. Gaara curled into a ball on the ground and sobbed, "Stop. Oh My God, please...stop." Kankuro, Temari, and their father laughed as they walked out of the dark room and locked the door. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry, I'm not the person you want me to be." he chocked out as he cried.

* * *

Gaara took his seat in the back of the class, as everyone else piled in, he groaned as he rested his back on the back of the seat. He heard whispers from around, of course about him and the black eye he has. He heard a few giggles and murmurs from around the room, before Azuma walked over to him, "You're needed in the principles office, Gaara." Gaara sighed and nodded, slowly getting up and picking up his bag off the floor and walking out of the room.

* * *

"Sakura," Tsunade started, "I have called a student here to escort you around the school." Sakura nodded at the principle. "He is…unique…and I have a feeling you two will get along just fine." Tsunade smiled as Sakura. Sakura just stared and turned when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." In walked a guy with blood red hair, a Kanji tattoo on the right side of his forehead, a black eye, and wearing a black and red stripped long sleeve shirt, with baggy black pants. "Gaara! What happened to you?" Tsunade asked, getting up from her chair behind the desk and walking over to him.

He froze, "I…uh…I got into a fight." Tsunade raised an eye brow, "Where?" Gaara glared, "Why do you care?" Tsunade sighed and looked at Sakura, "Sakura, this is Gaara. He will be escorting you around the school." Sakura nodded to Gaara, who nodded back. Tsunade smiled and clapped her hands together. "Great! Now, Sakura, here is your schedule. Now get going! You're going to be late for first period." Both Sakura and Gaara nodded and headed out.

* * *

"So, where are you coming from?" Gaara asked, looking over at Sakura as they walked to their first class. "Konoha." She replied, staring ahead. Gaara nodded and looking forward, "I came from there, too." Sakura looked over at him, looking at his black eye, and looked down.

_**AUTHORS NOTE :: **_**Well, that's chapter one! Please review this and tell me if I should continue! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2 :: Hn?

_**AUTHORS NOTE :: **_**Ok, I got some feedback, people say its good and bad, I don't give a shit if people think it is bad, but thank you to the people you likes the story so far! ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 : Hn?**_

* * *

"Class," Azuma started, getting the classes attention, "This is Sakura Haruno. She is a new student here. So be nice." He nodded over to Sakura, as she stared at everyone that was making weird faces at her, except Gaara and another boy. He had raven black hair - bangs shaping his face-, onyx black eyes, and pale skin. Wearing only a blue shirt and black pants, with black tennis shoes. He stared at Sakura and smirked a little. Sakura looked away, shivering. "Sakura, you may sit next to Hinata." Azuma pointed to the back where a girl with light blue eyes and black hair with purple streaks in it. Sakura nodded and started walking toward the back. Gaara and the raven haired guy keeping their gaze on her. She took her seat and everyone started talking to their friends again.

"What a fine piece of meat that is, right Sabaku?" Gaara growled at Sasuke as he said this. "Don't touch her, Uchiha, I know what you and your _brother_ do with your girls." Sasuke chuckled and slapped Gaara on the back, Gaara flinched and shut his eyes. "Ah, I forgot! You don't like 'human' contact." Sasuke laughed and looked back at Sakura. Gaara opened his eyes and glared at Sasuke. "Shut up…Uchiha." Sasuke laughed again and turned to Gaara, smirking, "She _will _be mine, Sabaku. Whether you like it or not."

Hinata looked at the girl sitting next to her, and smiled. "Hi, Hinata Hyuga." Sakura looked up from her desk, "Sakura Haruno." Hinata frowned slightly, "Are you troubled?" Sakura looked at her, a little shocked. Hinata giggled, "Sorry, I'm kind of…overly sensitive to telling how people are feeling. Sorry if I shocked you." Sakura shook her head, "No need to apologize."

**xXx**

Gaara paid for his lunch and stepped out of line, looking around for Sakura. She said that she would meet him later for lunch after third period after she went to talk to Tsunade about something important. Gaara sighed and headed to his table, where Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, Neji, and Tenten sat. Gaara sat in-between Naruto and Neji. Tenten, Ino, and Shikamaru sat on the other side of the table. Gaara turned to Naruto as he sighed. Gaara noticed that Naruto was staring across the lunch room at Hinata. Hinata was hanging out with Kiba, Shino, Temari, Kankuro, and…Sasuke. Gaara looked at Hinata then looked at Naruto. "You should talk to her." Gaara said, almost in a whisper. Naruto raised an eye brow and looked at him, "You're joking…right?" Shikamaru looked over at the two, "He isn't joking, Naruto." Ino smiled, "You have had a crush on Hinata since as long as we can remember."

**xXx**

Hinata blushed and looked away as Naruto stared at her, again. Kiba growled a little looked at Naruto, he really didn't like that pest and neither did anyone else at the table…except Hinata. "I don't get why you like him, he is an dobe," Sasuke started, looking at Naruto and than her, "There is absolutely nothing good-" Hinata glared at him, "Shut up, Sasuke. You know nothing about him."

Sasuke smirked at Hinata, "I know more than you know about him. I know he's a loser."

"He _**isn't **_a loser." Hinata looked over at Naruto.

"He's an orphan."

She glared at Sasuke, "So are you!"

Sasuke smirked, "And he isn't interested in abandoned freaks."

Hinata new that was coming, but gasped none the less, looked down. Temari giggled and Kiba glared at Sasuke. Hinata got up from the table and ran out of the cafeteria, crying. "Dude, you just had to bring that up," Kiba said to Sasuke. Sasuke only smirked.

**xXx**

Naruto looked up. He saw Hinata running out of the cafeteria, and so did the rest of the table. Naruto looked at Gaara and he nodded at Naruto. Naruto got up and chased after Hinata. Just as Naruto ran out of the lunch room, Sakura walked in. Gaara looked at Sasuke who was smirking and eyeing the pink haired girl. Sakura didn't notice this however and looked around the lunch room. She spotted who she was looking for and started walking over to him.

She nodded to him, "Gaara." He nodded back. "Guys, this is Sakura," he motioned to Sakura, "Sakura, this is Neji," Neji crossed his arms and nodded, he was always introduced first, "Tenten," she smiled at Sakura and nodded as well, "Lee," Lee smiled and waved at her, "Shikamaru," He opened one of his eyes and nodded at her, "Ino," Ino waved at her, "And the one that just ran out was Naruto." Sakura froze, "Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki?" Gaara nodded at her. "Awesome." Neji raised an eye brow, "You two know each other?" Sakura nodded and took the seat that Naruto was in before. "We were next door neighbors years ago, in Konohagakure." Every nodded, besides Shikamaru - who was sleeping. Gaara nudged him in the gut, but he still wouldn't wake up.

"So, Sakura," Ino smirked, "Like anyone here so far?" Sakura shook her head, "No one has caught my eye." _I'm not looking for someone_, the unspoken words were heard. "Ah." Ino shook her head, "Too bad, because there is this awesome dance coming up in a few weeks and-" Ino stopped herself as she saw something in Sakura's eyes that she didn't really understand. Sakura looked down and said, "Dance's aren't really my…_thing_." Gaara glared at Ino who mouthed 'sorry' to him.

**xXx**

Sakura walked off the city bus and looked around for her apartment complex. She sighed as she adjusted the bag on her back and started walking. "So, you live here too?" Sakura looked up at the tall wall that the raven haired boy was sitting on. "Yeah, so?" The raven haired boy smirked and jumped down, landing in front of her, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He put out his hand. Sakura looked down at it then back at him. Not taking his hand she said, "Sakura Haruno." He pulled his hand back and smirked, "Which building do you live in?" "Hn." Sakura said to him and started walking again. "Hn?" he said, looking at her as if she was stupid. She stopped and smirked at him, "Hn." And Sakura left, leaving a dumbfounded Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3 :: Really Now?

_**AUTHORS NOTE :: Ok, I re-wrote this chapter about 5-10 times, I still don't think that I came out **__perfect__** but it will get better. If you want me to add some of your idea's into this, just review or send me a message. I will try to fit it into the story the best that I can. Well, anyways, that to the people that reviewed the first chapter but not the second chapter. lol. Enjoy!**_

_**In this chapter there will be **ABUSE__._

* * *

_**Chapter 3 :: Really Now?**_

* * *

Gaara stared at the ceiling, just waiting for his father and siblings to walk in and start his daily beating. He sighed and then looked at the door from the corner of his eye. _I wonder if they care about me the slightest? _Gaara chuckled at that, of course they didn't care about him. They were the ones that did this to him. They were the ones that blamed him for Karura's death. Even Yashamaru blamed him for her death. Gaara thought that Yashamaru cared about him when we took him in when he ran away. The day before Gaara was found by the police, Yashamaru tried to kill him. Gaara didn't blame him at all, he had lost his only sister because of him. Gaara shut his eyes as the memory filled his mind.

Yashamaru holding a knife to his throat, both of them crying. He remembered when Yashamaru carved the 'love' Kanji onto the right side of his forehead, him screaming and crying as Yashamaru laughed an evil, demonic laugh. He remember while doing so, Yashamaru spilled out his feelings. He didn't remember all of them to well, except the last few sentences that he said to Gaara, "I hate you. This is it. Please die." But before Yashamaru could slice the knife onto Gaara's neck, Gaara punched him. That one punch, let alone, knocked him out, and still left a small cut on Gaara's neck, not to deep, just a small scratch. But what scared Gaara the most is that Yashamaru was still alive. Out there…somewhere.

Gaara's eyes opened as he heard his door creek open, "Gaara?" Gaara frozes, sat up and stared at the person who entered, "Yashamaru?"

**xXx**

Sakura closed her journal and looked at the clock, sighing. _Eight__ o'clock. _She leaned back on the chair and let her head fall back, parallel to the ceiling. She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. Seeing shapes carved into the ceiling, she smiled a little. She remembered when her and her sister, Mikomi, would scribble shapes and lines on the walls of there home. She smiled a little at that memory, then remembered that that day was the last day she would ever see her sister again. Her vision went a little blurry as tears started to fall, she wiped them away.

"Crying isn't going to bring her back…now is it?" Sakura froze hearing _his _voice. "Tomoruco." she whispered, picking her head up to look ahead of her, at a wall. He chuckled darkly and smirked, "Glad that you remember me." Sakura glared at the wall, "You're dead. You're just a figment of my imagination. You're not really there." She heard him chuckle again, "Or am I?" Sakura shot up and turned around, only to find that the room was empty.

Sakura wiped the remaining tears before walking over to her bed. Turning off the lamp, she went under the covers and fell asleep.

**xXx**

"But Hinataaaaa," Naruto whined as they got their breakfast in the cafeteria, "You promised." Hinata sighed and paid for her and Naruto's lunch, "Their…happy?" Naruto smiled and kissed her on the cheek as they headed to their table, "Ecstatic." Hinata blushed and sat down as Naruto sat beside her, draping his arm around her shoulders. Naruto looked around the cafeteria, looking for Neji or Kiba, before leaning down and kissing Hinata…But the next thing he knew, he was face first into his food. Neji growled, "Even though you are going out with Hinata, doesn't mean I have to respect you." Hinata glared at Neji while helping Naruto get the food off of his face.

Gaara walked into the cafeteria and looked around, seeing Sasuke wasn't here yet he headed over to his table, spotting Hinata he stopped dead in his tracks. Hinata and Gaara didn't get along that well, even though she had been nice to him the first time they met, she had become a bitch when she went out with Sasuke for a few months and stuck with him, instead of coming back to Naruto. She thought that dating Sasuke would make Naruto jealous. And let me tell ya, Naruto beat up Sasuke because of this. No one new about the fight except Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Shikamaru, Lee, and Neji. After the fight was over Sasuke swore he would tell Hinata Naruto's secret, and promised that Hinata would hate him. Naruto, being the _nice _person that he is, told Sasuke to go fuck himself. Sasuke only smirked and walked away. To this day, no one knows if Hinata knew his secret, and if Hinata did know his secret, she didn't care about what had happened in his past.

Gaara started walking again and sat down in front of Naruto. "Hey!" Naruto said as he looked to see Gaara sitting down. Gaara nodded to him then looked at Hinata, who was looking down, "Hinata." She looked up at him, smiled a little, and nodded at him, "Gaara." Neji sat next to Naruto, keeping an eye on him. Naruto only laughed nervously and turned his head away from Neji. "Who is that?" Naruto asked, in a whisper as Sakura walked in. Gaara smirked, "Your childhood friend." Naruto eye's widened before he smiled and shot up running over to Sakura. He tackle/hugging her, yelling, "Sakura!" Sakura blushed and hugged Naruto back, "Nice to see you again, too, Naruto." Naruto smiled and laughed a little, letting go.

He looked at her and smiled his fox like smile, "You look to beautiful, Sakura!" Sakura smirked and poked his stomach, "And my, my Naruto…you have become a handsome young man." He only chuckled and grabbed her hand, pulling her over to their table. "Hey Neji, Hinata…Gaara." Sakura said, looking at them. Neji and Hinata nodded at her and Gaara just stared. Sakura blushed. "What?" She asked Gaara as Naruto let go of her hand and sat down in the middle of Neji and Hinata. Gaara shook his head mumbled, "Nothing."

**xXx**

Sakura opened her locker and groaned as someone put a hand on her shoulder. "Hello, Haruno." Sakura sighed and put her books away in her locker, taking out the ones that she needed, "Sasuke." Sasuke opened the locker next to hers, she raised an eyebrow, "Since when do you have this locker?" Sasuke smirked, "Hn." _Damn him for stealing __**my **__word. _Sakura rolled her eyes and closed her locker. Getting ready to walk away, Sasuke grabbed her hand. "Look," he started, "I was wondering if you would like to go to the Fall dance with me in a few weeks." Sakura looked at him, shock written all over her face, "Huh?" He chuckled and let got of her hand, taking out some books from his bag and putting them in the locker.

"I'm not going to repeat myself, Haruno." Again, Sakura rolled her eyes, "Sakura, just call me Sakura." Sasuke smirked and nodded, "So, Sakura, what do you say?" Sakura looked down the call to where she saw Ino and Tenten hanging around Gaara's locker. She looked back at Sasuke, "I'll think about it." and with that she ran off to Ino and Tenten.


	4. Chapter 4 :: Yes

_**AUTHORS NOTE :: Ok, I keep getting new ideas after reading one of my friends version of this story. And I am also getting idea's for the sequel…yes, there WILL be a sequel to this. And you are going to hate me for the ending ;D I am not going to tell you what happens in the end, but this will be a long story, because I have A LOT of AWESOME ideas. :]**_

_**In this chapter there will be mentions of **__**ABUSE**__** and **__**DRUGS****.**_

_**Chapter 4 :: Yes**_

* * *

Sakura looked back at Sasuke to see him still grabbing stuff out of his locker before bumping into someone. "Sorry." Sakura mumbled, still looking at Sasuke. "Sakura?" Sakura looked at him, and smiled, "Gaara." Gaara looked over to see what Sakura was staring at before and glared as Sasuke looked back at him and smirked. "Stay away from him." Gaara demanded, pulling Sakura toward his locker. Sakura rolled her eyes, "You can't tell me who I _can _and _can't _talk to, Sabaku." Gaara growled and opened his locker, "Watch me." He grabbed his text book and slammed his locker shut, sending a death glare at Sakura before walking off. Sakura sighed and looked behind her to see Sasuke was gone.

**xXx**

Sakura walked out of school, with Hinata and Naruto. Hinata and Naruto were talking about a date this Saturday. Sakura looked at the two. Naruto's cell phone rang. Naruto looked at the number and opened his phone, "Yeah, Minato?" Hinata and Sakura heard some yelling on the other line, Naruto took the phone off of his ear a little. "Minato," he started to whine, "I'm sorryyyyyy, I didn't mean to put Viagra into your coffee!" Naruto was trying very hard not to laugh, and so was Sakura and Hinata. Their was now louder yelling and Naruto just hung up the phone.

"Man, he can be a _real _pain sometimes." Naruto smiled and put his arm around Hinata's waist. Sakura sighed, "I should really get going. I'll see you two tomorrow, alright?" Hinata blushed and nodded. "Sakura, you need a ride?" Naruto asked, jingling his keys in front of her face. Sakura opened her mouth to say something but someone's arm wrapped around her waist. She looked up at the person and blushed, "Sasuke." Sasuke looked at Hinata and Naruto and smirked, "I think I will be the one to give her a ride, right…Kyuubi?" Naruto's eye's flashed red as he growled and he pulled Hinata away from the two, "I'll call you later, Sakura." He and Hinata walked away.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke before pushing his arm off of her, "Why did you call him 'Kyuubi'?" Sasuke only smirked, "It's just a little name I call him." Sakura rolled her eyes and started walking off the school's property, Sasuke walked after her. "So, Sakura…" Sakura looked at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye, "What Blaze?" Sasuke stared at her, "Blaze? Is that what your going to call me now? What happened to 'Uchiha'?" Sakura giggled, "I like Blaze better, it matches your eyes." Sasuke stared at her as she walked away. "So, you're _not _going to ride on my Kawasaki ZXR 259?" Sakura froze and turned around, "You have a Kawasaki ZXR?" Sasuke nodded and took the keys out of his pocket, "Hn." Sakura started walking back over to him, "How could you _alone _afford a Kawasaki ZXR?" Sasuke smirked, "I work a lot…" Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Elaborate?"

"I mow lawns on the weekends, work at a restaurant, doing a couple thinks for my family…the list goes on and on." Sasuke smirked again and started to walk away, "Coming?" Sakura smiled and followed him, back onto the school campus. She saw Gaara sitting under a tree either writing or drawing something in his notebook before he looked up to see Sakura walking with Sasuke.

**xXx**

Gaara growled and shut his notebook before getting up, but was pushed back down but his siblings. Temari giggled and looked at Gaara, "Sit tight little bro." Gaara growled then looked at Kankuro who was looking at him with sorrow in his eyes. That caught Gaara off guard. Gaara tried to get up again but was pushed back down by Temari. "Sasuke has some business with the pink haired girl." Gaara looked past his siblings to see Sasuke putting his riding jacket on Sakura as she blushed. Gaara growled as he tried to get up one last time and succeeded and pushed past Temari, "Do you _want _be to tell Dad that you have been disobeying him and sneaking in drugs after school?"

Gaara stopped and glared at Temari, "I have been doing no such thing." Temari laughed, "Who is he going to believe? His little princess…or the mistake?" Gaara looked away, when ever she called him a mistake, it got to him. He looked back over at Sasuke and Sakura and glared. There Sasuke was…kissing Sakura. _His _Sakura.

**xXx**

"Blaze, are you sure, absolutely sure, that I can't beat you in a race?" Sakura asked the raven haired Uchiha. Sasuke only smirked, "Sakura, I have been riding this bike for as long as I can remember." Sakura raised an eyebrow, "How old are you?" Sasuke looked at her, "Seventeen." Sakura smirked, "How long have you had you drivers license?" Sasuke thought for a moment, "One year, two months, and twenty-seven days." Sakura giggled, "So you only remember about one year, two months, and twenty-six days?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Twenty-_seven_." Sakura smiled, "My bad, Blaze."

"It's going to get pretty chilly. You need a jacket?" Sasuke said as he walked to the other side of the bike and pulled out a leather jacket. Sakura stared and Sasuke chuckled, "Don't worry, it's just a jacket, it won't bite…much." Sasuke walked over to Sakura as she put her bag on the ground. Sasuke helped Sakura get the jacket on. Sasuke walked in front of her and looked at her, "Mighty pretty their, if I say so myself." Sakura blushed and rolled her eyes, "Come on Blaze, I have homework that I have to finish."

Sasuke smirked, "Before we leave…I need to ask you something." Sakura looked at him, "Ok, Sure." Sasuke looked at her, "Are you going to the dance?" Sakura sighed, "Sasuke, I thought I already said I was going to think about it." Sasuke looked away, "I know, but I am just afraid that you might say yes to someone else." Sakura looked at Gaara out of the corner of her eye and saw him talking to two other people. She looked back at Sasuke, "You know what…I will go with you to the dance." Sasuke looked at her and smiled, before pulling her to him and kissing her passionately.

* * *

_**Authors Note :: Ok, you guys probably hate me right now for what I did, but you will love me when the awesome Gaara x Sakura happens. And trust me, there will be a lot of Sasuke x Sakura and a lot of Gaara x Sakura. But for the nest few chapters their will be a lot of Sasuke x Sakura and a little of Gaara x Sakura.**_


	5. Chapter 5 :: Itachi

_**AUTHORS NOTE :: Well, your going to hate me for this chapter T-T**_

_**In this chapter there will be **__**RAPE**__** and **__**ABUSE.**_

_**Chapter 5 :: Itachi

* * *

**_

Sakura put her arms around Sasuke's waist as they took off to go home. Sasuke was right when he said it would get chilly, so Sakura held on tighter, making Sasuke smirk. As the neared the house, Sakura rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder. As they neared the house, Sasuke didn't slow down. "Blaze, what are you-" Sasuke only smirked, "I'm taking you to met someone…Someone _very _special."

**xXx**

"Kankuro…you can't keep doing this for me." The red head said to his brown headed brother. Kankuro put the food down in front of Gaara, "I can't stand when people treat you this way, Baby Bro." Gaara sighed and looked at the food, "We need to talk." Kankuro had a questionable gaze on his baby brother. "I saw Yashamaru last night." Gaara picked his head up to look at his older brother, who looked scared. "Yashamaru? You're joking…" Gaara shook his head, "I wish I was, Kankuro. But I think my fears have come true." Kankuro looked around the room, "So…what are you going to do?" Gaara shook his head, "I don't know, Kankuro." Kankuro froze as he heard voice's coming from up-stairs. "I have to go," Kankuro walked towards the door and looked at his brother, "We will talk about this tomorrow." Gaara nodded, "Thank you…Kankuro." Kankuro nodded to him and walked out of the basement, closing and locking the door behind him.

**xXx**

"Where are we Blaze?" Sakura said as she looked around at the unfamiliar view. It was a house, no where near the city, but it was secluded. She got a bad feeling. Sasuke helped Sakura off of the Motorcycle. "We are at my brothers house. I want you to meet him." Sakura got off the bike and froze, "What? Why?" Sasuke smiled at her, "I just want to show of my new girlfriend to him." Sakura got an uneasy feeling but still walked with Sasuke to the door.

**xXx**

Gaara's eyes shot open as he heard someone scream. He heard the door opening, "Gaara?" someone whispered. Gaara froze, _no_. Gaara sat up quickly and looked over at the door. Yashamaru was standing right there, looking at Gaara. He closed the door behind him. Gaara, trying to get as far away as possible from him, fell off the bed. He got up quickly and stuck himself to the wall. Yashamaru smiled at him, "It's been a long time…hasn't it, Gaara?" Gaara's eyes were stuck on him. He didn't look any different then before, except for the scar on his cheek, it was the Kanji sign for 'Nephew'. "This is it_…Nephew._"

**xXx**

Sasuke closed the door behind him and Sakura, "Itachi!" Sakura looked around the house, it had a Japanese setting. Red walls with black Japanese calligraphy written on them, but what was written on them is what scared Sakura the most. _I am not afraid to kill. _They probably thought that she couldn't read Japanese. She looked over at Sasuke as he started his way up the stairs, "Sa-Sasuke?" Sasuke stopped and looked over at her, "Yes, cherry blossom?" the way he said it made her shiver, "Who's Itachi?" Sasuke motioned for her to come over, and she obeyed. "He is my brother," Sasuke looked at her weird. Sakura laughed nervously, "O-oh, okay." Sasuke grabbed her hand and headed up the stairs with her.

**xXx**

Gaara rubbed his eyes and stared at his forthcoming Uncle. "Yas-Yashamaru…I th-thought you we-were-" Yashamaru smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Dead?" he chuckled darkly, "My dear Nephew…I can _never _die."

**xXx**

Sasuke pushed Sakura into a room and locked the door. Sakura yelped in surprise and kept banging on the door for him to let her out, "Let me out, Sasuke!" She stopped once she realized that there was someone else in the room. Sakura stared at the man in front of her, frozen in shock. _N-No. Tha-that can't be…__**him**_. "You…You're the one that killed…my sister." The man looked up from his desk at Sakura and smirked, "Ah, yes. The little slut?" Sakura growled, tears falling from her eyes, "She wasn't a slut! You raped her, _you monster_!" Itachi got up and walked over to Sakura. "You need to learn your place, you little cunt," he slapped her, hard. Sakura fell to the floor, holding her red, stinging cheek.

**xXx**

"Come here, Gaara." Gaara didn't move from his spot, and Yashamaru sighed, frustrated. "Gaara, I _demand_ that you come here…_now_." Gaara's eyes widened at his tone of voice, he never used that tone with him. "No."

**xXx**

"Take it like a slut would…but of course you are a slut so you like it…don't you, _Sakura_." Itachi smirked at the quivering form lying beneath him. He growled when she just cried harder. He pounded into her again, making her scream and cry, "Stop! Please, stop!" Itachi chuckled darkly and started to thrust into her as fast has he could.

* * *

_**Yeaaaaa….you probably hate me right now T-T **_

_**REVIEW :D**_


End file.
